


Яблоко для Евы

by Celiett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Под тенью этого дерева они впервые встретились.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> написано на ФБ-2016.  
> преканон, немного авторского фанона.

Солнце склонялось к горизонту, когда Катерина оказалась у сухого дерева. 

– Я правда не хотела опаздывать! – громко произнесла она, поставив, наконец, на землю тяжелую корзину, что болезненно оттягивала ей руку на протяжении всего пути. – Вам ведь не пришлось ждать слишком долго, а, господин Граф?

Несмотря на молчание, Катерина не сомневалась в его присутствии. Чужой взгляд она ощутила еще на том конце пшеничного поля, когда только пересекла порог родного дома, чтобы направиться к условленному месту – ведь именно под тенью этого дерева они впервые встретились. 

Катерина опустилась на землю, на пока еще мягкую, несожженную солнечными лучами траву, аккуратно расправила пышные юбки. И только затем подняла взгляд.

Граф возвышался над ней, как всегда статный, отрешенный, но в этот раз будто растерянный. Он непонимающе смотрел то на саму Катерину, то на высокую корзину позади нее. 

– Отнюдь, – наконец ответил он густым ровным голосом. А потом, аккуратно сняв с головы высокую причудливую шляпу, устроился неподалеку. 

Он всегда вел себя с Катериной подчеркнуто вежливо, сохраняя какую-то понятную только ему дистанцию. Наверное, во всем были виноваты их положения в обществе, думала Катерина, и совсем не обижалась. Ей, маленькой дворянке, проведшей все свои годы в настоящей глуши, можно было только мечтать о светских приемах и роскошных балах. Катерина была всего лишь крошечной капелькой в море титулованных аристократов, ее никто бы не заметил, никто бы не оценил. Она знала так много других девушек, намного умнее, намного красивее ее самой, но вернувшихся из больших городов с пустыми руками.

Многим ли из них выпадала возможность провести небольшой пикник с самым настоящим Графом?

– Когда-то давно, – зачем-то начала она, порывшись рукой в корзине и выудив оттуда спелое душистое яблоко и обернутый в тряпку кухонный нож, – когда я была еще совсем маленькой, я часто сбегала сюда от всего. Мне казалось, что здесь даже ветер поет по-особому. И никакие проблемы точно-точно меня не найдут…

Нож дрогнул в руке, острое лезвие рассекло красную кожицу точно масло. Ароматный сок брызнул Катерине на пальцы, но она будто бы и не замечала этого. Перед ее глазами вставали воспоминания детства: смерть матери, разорившийся отец, совсем ничего не помнивший от горя, новая мама, нет, мачеха, намерившаяся сделать из Катерины достойную маленькую леди. 

Она даже звала ее не так все. Не по тому имени, что дали Катерине при рождении, а по второму, совсем глупому и короткому, что досталось Катерине от покойной прабабушки. Но именно оно, почему-то, так сильно понравилось новой хозяйке дома. 

Неудивительно, что вскоре же Катерина возненавидела его всей душой.

– Послушайте, мисс Ева… – ее ладони коснулась другая, болезненно-бледная, с холеными тонкими пальцами.

Такими только создавать музыку, подумала Катерина и мысленно ужаснулась, как странно и страшно смотрятся ее собственные руки рядом с чужими, больше не скрытыми белой тканью перчаток. Почему-то сейчас эта деталь показалась ей невероятно смущающей, невероятно интимной. 

Катерина снова вздрогнула, но все же заставила себя успокоиться.

– Катерина, Граф, – улыбнулась она и вложила большую половину яблока ему в ладонь, – просто Катерина. Мы ведь договорились, разве нет?

Граф промолчал. Только задумчиво рассматривал темнеющую сердцевину в обрамлении светлой мякоти, а затем произнес едва слышно, прежде чем начать есть:

– Ветер здесь и в самом деле особенный. Я знаю. Я же слышу его.

– Наверное, вы просто такой же странный, как и я, – рассмеялась Катерина, едва прихватив зубами краешек яблока. Почему-то мысль о том, что даже такой важный человек грезит о чем-то несбыточном, показалась ей до безумия забавной. 

И, отчего-то, невероятно трогательной. 

Еще ни к кому постороннему Катерина не прикипала так сильно и никому не раскрывала свою душу. Но если и есть на свете кто-то, способный принять Катерину со всей ее неопытностью, со всей ее раздражающей наивностью и своенравностью, то разве он не сидит сейчас прямо здесь, рядом, настолько близко, что только протяни ладонь и удержи?

– Я поцелую вас сейчас, Граф, ничего же? – хотелось бы спросить Катерине наперво, но все случилось слишком быстро. И как-то само. 

Его рот оказался на вкус как яблоко. Катерина не смогла сдержать улыбку и, отстранившись, чуть разомкнула губы. На самом кончике приподнятого языка маленьким угольком маняще чернело крошечное семечко. 

Граф усмехнулся. Впервые за все их не слишком долгое знакомство его лицо просветлело, сделалось по-мальчишески юным, безмерно очаровательным – пожалуй, Катерина даже могла бы в него влюбиться, если бы только судьба столкнула их многими годами ранее. 

Но потом – он подался навстречу, и сил думать о чем-то другом попросту не осталось.


End file.
